Stealing Kisses
by Esthernight
Summary: Slash: Shawn/Minkus and Shawn and Cory. probably just a one shot.


**Okay, this story is a AU where Cory and Shawn didn't meet at the lama case and let us ignore the Topanga factor. I've had this story in my head for long time, so I thought I'd just to it.**

My name is Stuart Minkus and you probably forgot about me too. And I know that you know nothing about me.

Well, I grew up in a nice suburb with two amazing parents who spoiled me (since I was their only child), I was always a straight A student, oh and my first kiss was with Shawn Hunter.

Now I'm going to guess that it was the last part of that sentence that caught your attention.

It was the summer before 6th grade. Shawn spent a lot of at my house. My parents I thought it would nice to help those less fortunate, so they welcome him with open arms and free food. They felt sorry for him, but I felt something totally different. I found Shawn…thrilling, funny, and…cute. He was a bit of a rebel and I was just drawn to that. It was so refreshing to hear his off-color jokes and strange trailer park stories. He was the first person I ever met could convince me to put down the books. Instead we would sit on my bed and talk. That day we somehow got on the subject of early puberty.

"My dad keeps saying I'm going to get these "nice feeling" and that I'll want to kiss girls." He smirked.

I nodded, "Yes I have heard that too."

He shifted closer, "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

I shook my head no then asked him if he had.

He nodded, "Yea…but I still don't get."

"Why?" I asked him.

"I don't know, it's just the kiss was kinda of boring."

Then I blurted it out.

"What about kissing a boy?"

I hated myself for saying it the second it came out of my mouth. I thought for sure he was going to beat me up. I thought he was going run out and never talk to me again.

But Shawn shocked me.

He turned to me and smile. Then he sweetly whispered, "Do you want to kiss a boy?"

His hot breath felt anodizing for some reason I couldn't realize yet.

I nervously nodded.

He got up and walked to my closed bedroom door. He pressed his ear on it for a few seconds. Then he sat back down next to me.

"Do you wanta know a secret?"

I nodded again.

"I…" he nervously said, "I kind of...want to kiss a boy too."

I leaned toward him putting my lips half an inch form his. After a second for consideration he filled in the gap.

Now don't get too excited. We were only 11 so it wasn't like we get that steamy.

We held our lips together for about two seconds. It was a sweet two seconds.

So it began. A summer full stealing kisses.

%%%

Then 6th grade started.

Shawn and I discreetly held hands until we entered the Mr. Feeny's classroom. That was when I darted for the front seat. I heard Shawn flopped down in the far back.

I thought nothing for it. I sat up straight in my seat ready to take notes.

"Good Morning" Mr. Feeny said walking to his desk.

"Good Morning Mr. Fenny" I said being the teacher's pet that I am. "I hope you are having pleasant day." Then I held out my hand, "I'm Stuart Minkus, and it's a pleasure being in your classroom."

Mr. Fenny nodded, "Thank you Mr. Minkus."

He flipped though his binder and smirked eyeballing the back of the room. "Hope that we all will try pleasant school year."

Then a voice form the back yelled out.

"Well that all depends rather or not your mustache can predict the weather."

The comment was rude, immature, and stupid. It sounded like something Shawn would say, but it wasn't Shawn's voice.

"Mr. Matthews" Mr. Feeny smirked, "I think if you just keep those clever little comments to yourself this year will go by a lot faster for both of us."

I turned around to see the curly-haired boy rolled his eyes, "Whatever your little Feeny heart wants."

Then I heard Shawn laugh. I had never heard Shawn laugh like that before.

Then it happened. A great moment in Shawn's life. A bad moment in mine.

Then Cory Matthews turned around to the desk behind him. And he saw Shawn Hunter sitting there.

I will never forget the looks on their faces. Shawn's eyes just lilt up in a way we were all too young to understand. He looked half scared and fully excited. And Cory had this goofy open mouth smile and his eyes were brighter than Shawn's, with the same unknown reason.

"I'm Shawn"

"I'm Cory"

And there it was. Shawn Hunter and I were no longer going to be stealing kisses.

It is now our senior year. I don't mean to be catty or anything, Cory has been good for Shawn. I guess its Cory's mixture of being a smarty ass and nurturing soul, that made Shawn love him so much.

They don't know it, but I sometimes watch them. I see them go around the school talking, laughing, and…stealing kisses.


End file.
